Maybe
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place during episode 4, but with my own twists. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, this one takes place during tonight's episode, "Signals Crossed". _

_Basically, from the scene where Swarek is briefing them all on the sting, and tells them not to let anyone touch them. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Maybe he hadn't meant to single her out, but it had certainly felt that way. He'd walked away from the board, over to her, looked her right in the eye, and said, "Don't let anyone touch you." It wasn't as though she was the only female going undercover tonight, and it wasn't as though she couldn't hold her own if push came to shove.

Sure, she didn't relish the idea of some john pawing away at her, but really, the message could have been told to the _entire_ room, not just her.

Andy sighed, pulling her clothes out of her bag. She joked with Tracy about the leopard-print top and the hooker heels, trying to focus on what they were going to be doing that night. But then, _he_ walked in. He offered one of them a chance to work a murder with Callaghan, but she gave it to Tracy. She wasn't entirely sure why ... maybe she wanted to prove that she could do undercover work. _Maybe I just want to prove myself to him,_ she considered, but didn't let herself stay on that thought for too long.

He walked over to her while she was gathering her clothing for the night, making small-talk with her and trying to be light-hearted.

"You're ready for this, right?" he asked her.

"For what?"

"Tonight," he explained.

Andy assured him that he was, but when he turned to leave the locker room, she called him back. "Hey, uh ..."

Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"It's just ... why me?"

Sam glanced around the room, taking another step back towards her and lowering his voice. "Why you, what?" he wondered.

"Well, when you were telling us not to let anyone touch us, you sort of ... singled me out," she explained tentatively. "I'm just ... I don't want you to think that I can't do this job. I mean, maybe I didn't get the greatest start here, but I _can_ do this. I don't need to be coddled or anything." She was explaining it all wrong, but she couldn't help it ... he made her nervous.

"I'm not - It's not that I don't think you can do the job, McNally," he told her. "I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

Andy blinked, staring at him. "Me, in particular?"

Sam sighed, looking away.

"No, don't take off," she told him. "Just ... if you're trying to say something, then say it."

Sam glanced at the people in the locker room one more time, before taking Andy's arm and pulling her behind the row of lockers. "Look, even if I wanted to say something else ... I can't. You're my rookie, I'm your training officer."

Andy nodded her head. "I know. I know the rules. So even if I wanted to say something ... I couldn't either."

Sam met her eyes, placing his hand on the back of the locker behind her. "Do you _want_ to say something?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, telling herself that she wasn't cheating on Luke. They weren't officially together, and really, she was only speculating with Sam. Hypothetical, and all. "Maybe. Do you?"

His eyes bore into hers for a long moment, before he answered, "Maybe."

She felt a flush rising up her neck, settling low in her cheeks. By the expression on his face, she could tell that he noticed. And straightened herself up, trying to play it cool. "Well, you know, maybe tomorrow night I'll see you at the Black Penny. I mean, there's no rule about training officers having drinks with their rookies after work, is there?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, betrayed his excitement at the idea. "No, there's definitely not a rule against that."

Andy nodded, her chin raising slightly towards him. "So, maybe I'll see you there."

He nodded his head after a moment, leaning forwards to examine an imaginary scratch on the locker, his mouth an inch away from her ear. "Maybe."

Andy shivered, but before she could respond, he was headed out of the locker room. She hoped that she impressed him tonight ... she didn't want to let him down.

...

Andy sat at the bar, wondering why she'd even come. Whatever chance she'd had, she'd blown it with her behavior the night before. Not only had her cover been blown, but then she'd gone and risked Sadie's life, all because she wanted to redeem herself in Boyko's eyes.

She slid a bill onto the bar, getting ready to turn and leave, when someone sat down beside her.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked her.

Andy looked up at him in surprise. "Um, well ... I wasn't sure that ..." she remembered the hypothetical situation of their non-relationship. "I figured that I would be drinking alone tonight. Didn't see the point."

Sam pouted his lip out momentarily, ordering two drinks from the bartender. "Well, that's a shame. I heard that this was a good spot to have drink with a co-worker. You know, in a completely platonic, after our shift kind of way."

Andy regarded him for a long moment, relieved that he wasn't going to let her screw-up get in the way of their relationship ... or lack their of. "Well," she said after she composed herself, "maybe I'll stay for a drink then."

Sam nodded with a smile. "Maybe you'll need a ride home later," he proposed. "I mean, we wouldn't want you walking home alone. What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't help out?"

Andy grinned, accepting her drink from the bartender. "Well, not that I'd want these drinks to go to waste, but ... you know, if someone were to drive me home, I wouldn't want them to be impaired. Maybe we should hold off on the drinks."

He squinted his eyes at her. "You think?"

Andy shrugged. "I mean, I would have to offer a drink once we got there ... to make up for these, of course."

Sam considered the offer. "Well, maybe you're right."

Andy smiled as she watched him pay for their untouched drinks, grabbing her purse and walking out of the bar with him. _Maybe things will work out after all ..._

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Tonight was a great episode, except for all the Luke and Gail bits. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
